


The Importance of Memory

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Magic of the Tablet [5]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavius has been missing for a week, leaving Jed to watch their two children, 5 year old Merlin and 2 year old Vanessa, all by himself. When he returns, things are...different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to post this part of the story! I got distracted with school, so here's the next part, I hope you enjoy it.

Gaius Octavius had been having a good day

Then the door in the wall surrounding the city opened, and a young boy came barreling through.

“Poppa!” the boy, who looked about five years old and was wearing the oddest outfit he had ever seen, yelled running into Octavius’ legs. “Hi.”

“Merlin!” another voice called, a man holding the hand of a two year old girl came through the door, picking her up as he shut the door and trotted to where Octavius was still frozen with the boy clutching his legs. “What did I say in the tunnel?”

“Not to run ahead,” the boy, Merlin, said, letting go of Octavius’ legs. “But I wanted to see Poppa.”

“So do I bucko,” the man said, tapping the boy on the nose as he set the girl down. “But don’t run off like that.”

“Yes Daddy,” Merlin said, looking down.

“There’s my boy,” the man said, standing and facing Octavius. “Hey Octy,” he said with a smirk. “Kiddos missed you.”

“Who are you?” Octavius asked, staring at the man and the two children.

“Very funny Octavius,” the man said. “But really, where’d you go the past few nights?”

“I know not what you mean,” Octavius said. “And I know not who you are.”

The man studied Octavius’ face for a moment. “You really don’t,” he murmured. “Octavius…” the man pulled a leather cord out from where it was tucked under his shirt. On the cord there was a simple golden ring. I’m your husband.”

…

Jedidiah Smith was having a horrible week.

His husband had gone missing, his son had gotten sick, and Gigantor had the week off, so everything was more chaotic as a rule.

The night Gigantor came back, so did Octavius. Then, his husband didn’t recognize him, or either of their children.

“Octy,” Jedidiah said. “I’m glad you’re getting yourself a sense of humor, but this really isn’t funny.”

Octavius stared at Jed for several long seconds, even while Merlin tugged on the bottom of his toga.

“Lin, knock it off,” Jed pulled the boy back to him, “Let’s go visit Uncle Larry.”

Merlin nodded seriously, following Jed to where the rope led to the ground and the waiting car.

“Can you give me a hand?” Jed asked Octavius as he threw the rope down and put Merlin and Vanessa, the little girl, in a large basket. “Once I get down, pull the rope back up, tie it to the basket, and send them down.”

Octavius nodded, and Jed slid down the rope as quickly as he could, tugging the rope three times when he was down. Jed got both children out of the basked and let Octavius pull the rope up as he got both kids in the car, heading go the lobby to find Larry.

…

Larry Daley usually didn’t take vacations, not just because he loved his job, but because when he wasn’t at the museum, things got messed up.

But every once in a while, about once a year, he had to take a vacation just to keep his job.

“Gigantor!” Jed called, causing Larry to groan.

“What is it Jed?” the night guard asked. 

“Octavius went missing a few days ago,” Jed answered. “He was gone at sunset. He’s back now, but something’s wrong with him Gigantor.”

“I’ll go take a look,” Larry promised, heading to the Hall of Miniatures.


	2. Chapter 2

Octavius didn’t know what to do when a truly giant man came to Rome. His men didn’t respond to the man, other than to call out friendly greetings.

“Octavius,” the giant greeted, setting an odd red chariot down that the blonde Jedidiah got out of with the children. “You feeling okay?”

Octavius was honestly stunned, staring at the giant.

“See what I mean Gigantor?” Jedidiah said to the giant. “It’s not him.”

“Yeah Jed,” the giant said. “I’ll look into it.”

“Thanks Gigantor,” Jed said as the giant left with the chariot.

“Jedidiah?” Octavius asked as he left towards the door he had come in.

The blonde turned back, handed the little girl to the boy and sent them through the door, and went back to Octavius. “Yeah?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“I’m sorry Jedidiah,” he said, “That I’m not him.”

Jedidiah softened a bit. “It’s not your fault. I just…” he looked back to the open door. “The kids need their father, and I need my husband.”

Octavius didn’t know what to say as Jedidiah turned and left, locking the door with a quiet click.

…

“Daddy?” Merlin asked as Jed positioned him for dawn. “What’s wrong with Poppa?”

“I’m not sure Lin,” Jed told him, adjusting his hat. “Gigantor’ll figure it out.”

“Love you Daddy,” Merlin said, wrapping his arms around Jed’s neck.

“Love you too kid,” Jed replied, kissing him on the forehead. “Behave for Hannah, okay?”

“Yes Daddy,” Merlin said.

Jed stood up, turning to Hannah, the woman Merlin and Vanessa stood with during the day. “I’ll be back at dusk,” he told her, just like every night.

“Yes sir,” she replied. “How is Octavius?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Jed answered honestly, going to his own spot for the day.

…

“Were the miniatures altered while I was gone?”

“Hello to you too Mr. Daley,” Dr. McPhee said, “I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

“Dr. McPhee, please, the miniatures?”

“One of them was damaged,” McPhee answered, opening a drawer and pulling out a small Roman figurine. “One of the school groups threw something into the diorama.”

McPhee handed the figure to Larry, who looked it over carefully. “Not too bad, I can repair it.”

“Have fun with that,” McPhee answered. “Why this particular figure? What’s wrong with the replacement?”

“He has two kids,” Larry answered, carefully tucking the figure into his pocket. “The replacement doesn’t remember them.”

“Oh,” McPhee said, “Well you better head out.”

Larry nodded and left, making a stop at the Roman diorama to take the imposter figure with him and leave a note for Jed.


	3. Chapter 3

When Octavius woke up, back in his exhibit, he had been gone two weeks. As he was regaining his bearings, the door between the exhibits opened cautiously, and Jedidiah came through, closing it firmly behind him.

“Octy?” Jed asked carefully, staying out of the Roman’s space in a way that just wasn’t him. “That really you?”

“Yes Jedidiah,” Octavius answered, closing the, surprisingly large, gap between them and wrapping the cowboy in a hug. “How long was I gone?”

“Too long,” Jed murmured, clinging to Octavius like he was the only thing that still existed.

“Where are the children?” Octavius asked when Jed pulled back a bit, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Hannah has them,” Jed told his partner. “I wasn’t sure which you I would get.”

“I’m sorry,” Octavius said. “I don’t enjoy causing you distress.”

“I know you don’t,” Jed answered. “Come on, Merlin has been missing you.”

Octavius followed Jed through the door, hands still linked.

…

When Jedidiah came back through the tunnel on the Wild West side of the wall with Octavius, he felt like he was winning a battle.

“Poppa!” Merlin yelped, all but attacking Octavius as soon as he saw his fathers. “You’re back!”

“I am Merlin,” Octavius told the boy, running a hand through his unruly blonde hair. “I am sorry I wasn’t here.”

“It’s okay Poppa,” Merlin said, burying his face in Octavius’ hip.

Octavius picked Merlin up, something he didn’t do as often since Merlin turned five. “Hey,” he said, voice soft and with a slight Southern drawl he had picked up from Jedidiah. “Where’s your sister?"

Merlin sniffed, wiping his nose. “Hannah,” he said, voice thick. “I ran away.”

Octavius gave a gentle laugh. “You know you shouldn’t that, she worries.”

“But Daddy went to see you!” Merlin protested, “Gigantor left him a note!”

“You still shouldn’t run away,” Octavius said, “But I think we can let it slide just this once. Let’s go see if there’s a film tonight. How does that sound?”

Merlin nodded, wiggling down and running to where he had left Hannah.

“Miss Hannah,” Octavius hailed the woman as she scolded Merlin for running off.

“Octavius!” she returned the greeting, a bit shocked, it was no secret he had been missing these past weeks. “Come to collect your children, have you?”

“If you please,” Octavius replied, accepting the armful of little girl she gave him. “I will see you later,” Octavius said with a nod as he led his son away.

…

Larry Daley’s job was hard. It was thankless, and it was constant.

But it was rewarding, he reminded himself, seeing the small family that had commandeered the computer. The public may not know it, but Larry made a difference. He mattered.

“You’re thinking too much again,” Ahk said, wrapping him in a hug from behind. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing,” Larry said, leaning into the touch. “I’m glad we were able to get Octavius back.”

“So that’s it,” Ahk said. “I’ve told you, and Teddy’s told you, you are important Larry. More than any of us know.”

“I know,” Larry said, turning in Ahk’s arms and kissing him soundly. “How about we go, be important in private?”

Ahk nodded and led Larry to the break room.

The museum was quiet, the kids were asleep, and everyone was safe. There would be more problems tomorrow or maybe later on tonight, but now, everyone was safe, everyone was happy, all the little units were put together. So the bigger unit, the whole family, was happy, safe, and here. 

It was a good night, and they were all home.

**Author's Note:**

> Last chapter! I'll hopefully start putting the final bit up next Thursday. I hope you all have a happy holiday!


End file.
